Gamer love
by NyanKat15
Summary: PewdieCry. This is a chapter story, and there wont be sexytime for a bit. Soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers, this time I'm going to write chapters. I don't know how many, but there will be some. So then the pairing is PewdsXCry or rather FelixXRyan (at least I think that's Cry's name.) The warnings for the first chapter are lots of bad words. ALSO I LOVE MARZIA, BUT I'M PRETENDING SHE NEVER HAPPEND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY. DON'T HATE ME. Also, Pewds is the uke, because I'm assuming Cry is more manly then him, but I'm probably wrong. Kay lets go.))

(First chapter in Cry's or Ryan's P.O.V.)

I'm here at the airport, why does my heart always race when he comes to visit? Is it because I'm just excited to have such an entertaining friend, or is it because I might have feelings for Felix? Oh god his bro's would probably mob us if we got together. Besides that, he's straighter then a pole, although he talks about dicks.. a lot.

I could see the scruffy blonde come from the terminal, headphones strung around his neck as usual. "Felix!" I called and he blushed with a wave "Hey Cry." He said back with his delicious accent. Did I just say delicious? No, bad Ryan, stop it. As Felix walked to me I could smell his enticing body spray.

"Hey, don't be so awkward. Call me Ryan, you know you can." I smiled to him and then took one of his bags from his hand. "To my place." I said, without giving him much option to speak. We were half way to the front doors to the airport before he did. "C- I mean Ryan, I have to talk to you.." I pretended not to hear for a bit, then half turned "Uh.. lets wait till we get to my house okay?" Felix fell silent and I began to fear, but at the same time yearn for what he had to say.

OoOOOOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooooooooOOoooooo

The ride to my house was silent, and I hated it. Although, as we arrived, Felix became his talkative, exciteable self. "So.. What did you want to talk about?" I asked calmly, his face dropping again. "I'm confused, Cry." He said softly, looking into my eyes. Making my heart race. "There's this girl, but I think she loves someone else.." My heart sunk, and I sighed.

"Well, first of all, call me Ryan.. Listen Felix, just flat out tell her that you like her. Thats all you can do." I said, patting his shoulder like a friend would. Smiling reassuringly. "If she says she doesn't feel the same, there are plenty of fish in the sea." I finished, making his face lift a bit.

"You think so, C- Ryan?" He asked, his heart-warming smile plastering on his face once more. Making mine widen as I patted his shoulder again "Of course, now, where do you wanna go? My treat." He stood quickly and then grabbed my hand, making my heart skip a beat. "To that Icecream shoppe we went to last time I was here!" He yelled enthusiastically, making me chuckle.

OooOOooOoOOOOoOoOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOoOoOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooo

As Felix and I entered there was instantanious screaming "OH MY GOD PEWDIEPIE! CAROL, ITS FUCKING PEWDS!" The hyperactive girl screamed, making Felix jump ten feet. "H"H-H-How's it goin bro's?" He spoke with a smile, making the fangirls swoon "OH MY GOD PEWDS, PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH US." A camera was thrust into my arms. "Could you take it please?" She asked in a sudden calm tone, then freaked again as she stood next to my man with her friend. As I snapped the picture I made sure it was crisp and looked nice, then gave the camera back. "Here you are." I said in a fake voice I used to not be reconized.

As the girls finally left my love gave me a relaxed look. "I love bro's, but they really should calm down." He then laughed slightly. "Anyways, Icecream?" I chuckled and walked to the counter, ordering, collecting change, and then waiting for the soft-served mouth orgasam.

As we exited the beautiful shoppe I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, Let's go get our pictures taken." He pointed to a photobooth, and I smriked. "Alright, lets go be girls."

We got to the booth, and I pushed in the money. There was only one chair in the booth, and a brilliant idea popped into my head. "Just sit on my lap." Felix looked a little confused, then nodded and took his place. I smiled at the camera, letting him do the same I held around his waist. Making the pictures all come out with a suprised Felix, and a happy Ryan.

"R-Ryan, what the hell? What the fuck was that, why did you grab my hips?" He crossed his arms over his chest with an angry huff. "Look.. Felix, I like you. I know you're not gay, so I've been keeping it from you.. I hope you can accept that." I blurted, without thinking about it myself, making me cover my mouth in a bit of panic. His face became confused, then softened.

"Give me a few days.. To think this through properly, okay?" He asked with a bit of a blush across his cheeks.

"Sure.." Was all I could say, I couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Carrotz8 for the beautiful review! (Hope that is how its spelled, and thank you again!) Here is the next installment of Gamer love. The warnings are language, and maybe, JUST MAYBE there will be a little bit of naughty time. We will see. Anyways lets go.

ooOOOOOoooOOoOoooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOoOoooOOoOoOOOOOoOoooO

Whole story in pewdie's P.O.V.)

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. Cry just came onto me. He just came onto me! He told me I could think about it, and now we're walking back to his car.

I felt my face heat up, and my heart began to pound. Did I love Ryan? Was.. That even possible? I mean, I joke about penis's a lot, and there was that one time on prophunt that got a little gay, but that's all. I mean.. I'm not gay, I only have feelings for Ryan. Did I just admit to being fabulous? Fuck me.

OooooOoOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOooOOOOOOOOooooOOOoOOOOoooooOOo

The drive to his house was silent, making me fall further into my thoughts. As we pulled into his driveway I almost felt myself yearning for something to happen, but then slapped myself out of it. "That's out of the question." I said aloud on accident, making Ryan stare at me. "What?" He asked with a playful smirk, making me blush a deeper red. "Nothing, lets go!" I opened the car door and walked to his front door, waiting for him there.

He unlocked it for me, and I began to step in, but I was pulled back by a firm hand. As my eyes met with Ryans it was too late to think. His lips pressed to mine, making my eyes slip shut instantly. "Mm.." I moaned as my lips parted to let the other inside, which he took advantage of. We began fighting for dominance, which he quickly proved was his.

The kiss lasted forever in my head, but only forty seconds in real time. As Ryan pulled away I took in a large breath of air, then started relaxing my frantic shallow breaths that came after. "Ryan.." I said softly "What..?" He looked at me with a smirk, which then became a soft smile "I couldn't wait, your lips were calling me." He shrugged, as if that justifyed what just happened.

I blushed, looking into his eyes I turned around and hid my face. "Can I use your shower?" I asked sheepishly, hearing Ryan's shudder worthy chuckle. "We can take one together." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom, helping me out of my clothes, and into the shower.

I stuck to the wall, covering my body the best I could. Making Ryan grab my hands to move them out of the way. He then grabbed a bar of soap, turning me aroud he began rubbing it around my shoulders, then to my back. Making my back arch. "Ryan.. I can clean myself." I placed my hands on the wall to balance myself. "Don't worry, Felix. I'm only cleaning, nothing else."

He began massaging circles into my tense back, making the pain of tensing melt away with each circle. He turned be back around, and I could see him smiling at me. He then washed my hair with shampoo, and himself.

As we got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around me, drying my hair with another. "Lets go to bed, its been a long day." Ryan's voice soothed me, making me follow him to his bed. He laid me down, holding my close so my back was at his chest. "Goodnight." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder as I then closed my eyes to fall asleep.

I'm definintly fabulous.

(Sorry this chapter sucks, and also sorry its so short. My next chapter will be much longer. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY THERE READERS! A special thanks to Codename for the touching words, and Carrotz, you too c: I feel you guys understand the warnings by now, so I'll just leave that out of this chapter. One warning I am going to put is this chapter is gonna get a little sad, maybe a lot sad. Prepare your anus for this one. Lets go xD

ooOOOOOoooOOOOoOoOOOoOOOOOOooooOOOOoOOOooOOOOOoOoooooOOOoooOOo

Ryan's P.O.V))

I woke up to.. Bacon? I could hear soft humming, then screams of panic coming from my kitchen and I giggled, knowing that scream could only belong to Felix. I walked into my kitchen, still naked from last nights shower. "Good morning," Felix half turned and his eyes scanned my body "Ah! Naked! Go put clothes on!" He adverted his gaze by turning around quickly and I only smirked.

I got dressed like he asked then came back to my little cook, wrapping my arms around his slim waist I laid my head on his shoulder. "So, what are you cooking? Besides bacon of course." He smiled and then pointed to the pancake batter. He then cracked an egg and let it fall into the pan, it began to sizzle immediately. "Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I also noticed you had some orange juice, so I thought we could drink that. Traditional 'Merican breakfast, right?" Felix asked, turning and giving me an adorable smile.

"Wow.. You really don't have to." I whispered in his ear, making visible chills run down his back. He then swatted me away. "I have to finish, you go sit at the table and wait." He growled playfully, making me whimper in defeat as I left him to it.

The meal was soon done, and I couldn't lie and say I wasn't a little worried that this man might not have any cooking skills. Although, giving it a chance I took a bite and moaned in delight "Oh my God." I said after swallowing "Where did you learn how to cook like this?" I asked in my state of pure and utter shock.

He blushed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "My mother taught me how, and I guess I just kinda got better with practice. You really like it?" He asked with a sheepish grin, one I couldn't help but loving to stare at. As I watched his expression I only nodded then looked back down to my food, maybe I could keep him as a pet. The thought alone made me giggle.

The rest of breakfast went along rather quiet.

OoOOOooOOooOOOOOooOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOoOOOOooOOOOOooooo

We decided that we could go to the beach, seeing as Felix was staying for a month he wanted to get out and meet bro's. I wasn't against the thought, but I knew there were other men out in the world that would prey on my property, and that was something I couldn't let happen. As if the universe wasn't against me enough already there was suddenly a group of boys in front of my delicate Felix.

"Pewdiepie!? Is it really you?" The boys all stood a foot taller then pewdie, and they all looked like threats to me. "Pewdie, I can't believe it!" Another piped up, making Felix blush and hold out his fist. "Brofist?" He asked, and they all jumped at the chance, pushing their fists into his before he could even register what had happend. Then they smirked, almost in unison. It gave me the creeps.

The lead of the little group handed my love a piece of paper that read "Party at the Waterson's house. 18+ See you there!" I took it from Felix's hand, hopefully before he could read it and glared. "Well, nice meeting you, but we have to be going." I growled, pulling what was rightfully mine away from the group of lions. "What the fuck, Ryan!?" Felix yelled at me, making my heart stop for a second.

"Didn't you see what they were trying to do?" I asked him, in disbelief. "They were trying to welcome me, I'm not yours! I can fend for myself!" With that he ripped the piece of paper from my hand, read it, then threw it on the ground. "I'm going." He finished then turned around and hailed a taxi.

He was gone. I didn't think he was going to react that way, and even so... Why? I was trying to keep him safe, those parties are known to have drugs and I knew he'd be in danger if he went. As I sat there, still in shock my eyes shifted to the paper on the ground. I picked it up and scoffed. "He can handle himself." I growled and walked towards home without a second thought.

oooOOOOoooOOOoOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOoooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOooo

As time dragged on I could feel my worried side taking over, my heart began to race. What if they were... I shuddered at the disgusting thought. Their hands on my Felix. I wouldn't stand for it. I rushed from my house to my car, slamming the key in and starting it I began driving to the address on the paper. "Please be okay, please be okay.." I whispered to myself as I neared the lions den.

I walked in, and the smell of weed was thick in the air, making me gag and cover my mouth and nose. I began walking around, drunken girls and guys trying to stop me from my search, but I wouldn't have any of it. After searching everywhere I noticed only one shut door. He had to be in there.

I twisted the handle to find it locked and then smirked, kicking right next to the door nob making the lock bust and the door open.

There was what I hoped I wouldn't meet. Felix was naked, and his arms were tied to the headstand of the bed. His eyes were closed, and his face was flushed. The four men that were about to do their bidding jumped up, all of them were naked as well. I glared daggers. "You have five seconds to back away from him before I do something I really don't want to do." I growled, making the smallest offender cower in fear, then run from the room.

The others however were ready to fight, and I noticed clearly in the dark the main lion himself. "Well what do we have here?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "If it isn't lover boy from the beach." He cracked his knuckles and his neck, as if to seem powerful. I didn't waste any time, I lunged forward, successfully knocking out all three with mere uppercuts. "Fuckers." I spat, then looked to bed.

Felix was out like a light, and seeing his body like this in the moonlight made me almost lose myself. I held back though, and untied the loose knots. "Come on, lets go home." I strung my jacket over his naked body so no others could see my property then took him from the house to my car.

When we were safe and sound I placed him on my bed and covered him in warm blanket instead, sitting on the edge of the bed I stroked his hair while I watched him rest. "I'm sorry.." I whispered.

He only smiled in his sleep, making me smile in the slightest.

I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back.

OooooooOOOoooOOOOoOOOOOoOOOooooooooOooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoOooooooo

Woo! end of Chapter 3. Wow, I make Cry hella possessive, yeah? Anyways. Next Chapter might have sexy time, we will see! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there readers c: This chapter is a shout out to all my readers, because you're all beautiful and I love you all. The warnings are still the same, and there will be no sexy time yet. (Aren't I evil making you wait? :) ) Enjoy!

OOOoooOOOooooOOOoooooOOOoOOOOooooOOOOooOOoOOoOooooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

Felix's P.O.V.

I woke to a familiar softness, then shot straight up as last nights memories filled my head. "Nng.." I groaned and fell back to the bed, looking up I held aching skull. Then a familiar face filled my field of vision. "Ryan?" I asked thankfully, hoping it wasn't a dream.

He smiled down at me with a caring look in his eye as he braced his hand on the back of my neck. "I'm going to help you drink this, because I don't want you spilling on my bed." He then tipped a glass of water to my lips, which I gratefully drank as I let him help me do so.

When I had my fill he looked at me with an apologetic look. "Felix, I am so sorry." He took my hand in his own after putting the glass on his nightstand. "If only I had been there sooner then none of this would have happened."

I still looked at Ryan with a sense of disbelief. The last thing I remembered the bro's from before said they wanted to show me a new game to play. Then I was tied to a bed, and I think they stripped me... I shuddered. Some bro's might not be the best people. "Ryan, you saved me?" I asked, hoping memories of my rescue would come to me.

"You were tied to a bed when I showed up, and I took care of those idiots. Then I wrapped you in my jacket and brought you home. We're lucky they didn't use any drugs on you.." His grip on my hand tightened as he sighed. "I love you, Felix. I don't know what I would have done if they had gotten to you first. If I hadn't come, who knows how they would have mistreated you?"

I shuddered at Cry's words. "Hey, I'm okay now. It's all thanks to you that I'm okay, so don't blame yourself Ryan." I placed my hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "Okay?" I couldn't stop myself before it was too late. I leaned in, kissing Ryan's soft lips on my own. I could hear him let out a surprised moan, and I melted further into the kiss. His hands placed themselves on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I broke the kiss with a gasp, looking into Ryan's eyes, looking for any kind of emotion. There was emotion, and what seemed to look like lust. Although I definitly was not going to do anything too fabulous yet, I just barely got into the knack of being fabulous. "Hey, what do you say we play a game together? I brought my recording stuff. And I know you have two computers." I smiled and he smiled back "Hell yeah." He said in his deep voice that I was beginning to love.

ooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOooOOOOooooOOOoo

We were playing portals. "Fuck me, Cry!" I could here him snicker, he obviously took it differently then how the bro's were going to take it. I kept myself from blushing on camera, and laughed with Ryan. "Would you help me?" I growled at him in a playful tone as he laughed and watched me go in an endless loop through two portals. "Alright, alright." He said in between laughing, shooting his portal somewhere else so I could walk normally. "Are you done?" I asked him in my sarcastic voice then walked off to try and progress in the game.

As time passed I ended the video and sighed "Man, that was fun." I smiled at Ryan who turned around in his swivel chair and smiled right back. "It was, how about dinner? I'll make lasagna," I perked up and smiled wide "I love spaghetti flavoured cake!" His face looked a bit confused then he laughed. "Come on, you can help me make it."

We entered the kitchen and he got the easy bake lasanga from the freezer, which made me laugh. "How can I help you cook that?" which got me a sarcastic gasp "Well, if you must know. I thought we could put it in the oven together, isn't that romantic?" He smirked and pulled it out of the box then preheated the oven. He picked up the tin holding the food with one hand and ordered me to come near. Being one to listen to what he says usually I stepped forward and took my place in front of him. He then grabbed it in his other hand, making me locked in between him and the food. I placed my hands on top of his as we laughed and walked awkwardly to the oven.

Placing it in, we finally broke from each other. He smiled and pulled my chin up, kissing me as he closed the oven door with his foot. He pulled away from the kiss and walked to his fridge, where he pulled a pitcher out that had a pink liquid in it. "Lemonade?" He asked, as if he needed to.

We drank our lemonade in silence, passing smiles to one another as we did so. His smiles made my heart flutter, making me blush and look down. "You're adorable." He said smoothly as he got up and went to check on the food.

When it finished we ate rather quietly then went to bed. Cry pulled me into his chest, like he had done the night before. "Goodnight Ryan.." I whispered "Goodnight." He whispered back, making me doze off peacefully.

"I love you." Were the last thoughts that rung in my head before I was completely out.

ooooOOOooOOOooOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOooooooOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOo

Woo! Chapter 4! So I know this is a kinda boring chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter I promise there will be sexy time. This is fare warning. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

VHey readers! I'm super sorry for the late update, I like totally spaced! As promised there will be sexytime in this chapter, so if you're offended by that kind of stuff (A lot of dirty words shall be used.) Then I will put a warning of when it starts and ends in all caps so those readers may skip that part. Also, let me know how long I should continue this. You guys are my muse! Alright lets go.

ooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOoOOOOooOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoooOOOoOOOoOOOo

Ryan's P.O.V.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." A familiar voice spoke, making my eyelids slowly flutter open. "Good morning sleepy head." Felix said with a cute smile as he put a tray on my lap. Letting me to sit up before he did so. I looked a little shocked to say the least, then looked up at the man.

"What's this for?" The tone of my voice was playful, so he knew I wasn't angry or anything. He gave a smile in response and then sat on the edge of the bed. "You saved my ass, so it was the least I could do." He smiled again then crawled up, becoming inches away from my face. "And one more thing." He pecked me on the lips then pulled away.

"Okay, now we're even." I said softly and smiled, then looked to the meal. "Mmm, pancakes." I dug into the syrup covered stack of heartburn and moaned at the taste. Why was he such a good cook? As I finished the stack I downed some orange juice to get rid of the ache in my chest then moved to the bacon. "I will never get tired of your cooking Felix." I smiled at him as I brought a piece of bacon to my lips.

He crawled over yet again and bit the other side off once it was secured in my mouth, but hanging half way out. He smiled as he chewed with his mouth closed then stood. "I'm gonna take a shower, enjoy your breakfast." With that he disappeared into my bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

A few minutes passed and he soon came out, only a towel wrapped around his slim, alluring waist. "Felix, you really shouldn't wear something like that around the guy that wan't to jump your bones." I mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear me. A giggle that came from the man let me know he had and then he shook his hips teasingly as he trotted from the room.

He came back wearing a tight black shirt and short shorts which made me blush, only slightly. "Since when have you owned an outfit like that?" I asked and he shrugged. "Some girl gave it to me a long time ago. I don't remember packing it, but why not? Let's go out today. I'm thinking a walk through the park." I cringed a bit, knowing that people would stare at my piece of ass if I wasn't careful. "Alright, but you have to hold my hand. Even if that means we look a little gay."

He glared and then got a playful smirk "Its not called being gay, its called being fabulous." He then blushed and looked away "And its okay if we look fabulous." My eyes scanned his body, making his blush a deeper red. "Hurry up and get dressed!" He growled then turned, shaking his hips once again. He was asking for it I swear.

OoooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooOOOooOOOoooooOOOooooooOo

As we arrived at the park I could see nothing but teenagers and pedo's "Fuck this place already." I mumbled and grabbed Felix's hand. "Let's go then." I said with a smile, making him smile back as we began to walk.

We walked into a more secluded part of the park and found a bench, sitting down we had a perfect view of the beautiful blue sky. Felix leaned into me, placing his head on my shoulder he sighed in a relaxed kind of way. "Ryan, do you really love me?" He asked me out of the blue, making me look down at him in confusion. "Yes, of course I do." I squeezed his hand in the slightest and wrapped my free arm around his shoulder.

"Good.. Because I love you too." My head now snapped in the mans direction with a loud crick. "What did you just say?" I asked, ignoring the pain I inflicted upon myself. He then sat up off my shoulder, looking me dead in the eye. "I love you, Ryan."

I felt like time was standing still, my heart beating hard in my chest. I could feel my cheeks were on fire and I just looked into his eyes. "Felix.. We need to go home." I stood up, pulling him up with me. "Damn straight we do." He said with a smirk and began pulling me along with him as we made our way to my car.

WARNING: SEXY TIME STARTS HERE.

As we arrived to my house I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough. Felix already made his way to my room, laying on my bedin his provocative outfit. I pulled my shirt off last, throwing it to the floor where the rest of my clothes already lay.

As I leaned over the top of the dressed man, my hand resting on his shirt I looked him dead in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because once I start I'm not stopping." He looked at me with a new kind of fire in his eyes, one that made my wish to ravish him all the stronger. "Fuck me." Felix said with a wink and I began pulling his shirt up over his head.

Once it was off I traced my hands down his waist and to his hips, hooking my fingers in the top of his shorts I began to pull down the loose bottoms until they were to his ankles. He kicked them off the looked up at me with a blush. "B-Be gentle.." He turned his head and grabbed the seats. Did he think I was just going to pound into him like a barbarian?

I started from the middle of his chest and began trailing my tongue down all the way to his tight black underwear which showed me just how much Felix was enjoying this. Through the thin piece of fabric I licked up his erection, making him gasp and grip the bed sheets.

With a smirk I pulled the fabric down and off with my teeth then took his heated cock into my hands, making another delicious gasp escape from his throat. I didn't waste anymore time, I took his erection into my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down a quick pace from the word go. His moans became loud and became more and more lewd as I continued to bob on his throbbing penis. I took his cupped my hand around his balls, massaging gently as I pulled off. I put two fingers between my lips then licked around them. Taking them out I placed one at his entrance and slowly, carefully, pushed it inside.

A louder moan now ripped from his throat, making it harder and harder to hold back. I brought my hand up, rubbing his nipple causing him to arch his back off the bed. I added a second finger, trying to prepare him quicker. Maybe I was about to pound into him like some barbarian.

I soon entered the third and final finger, thrusting it for a small amount of time before I lined myself up with his hole. "Are you ready?" I asked as grabbed his hips, ready to thrust inside. He nodded and gripped the sheets tight, knowing full and well what was about to happen.

I pushed inside slowly, groaning at the tightness that greeted me. "Nng.. you're so tight Felix." I began to thrust in and out, holding his hips all the tighter as I snapped my hips in and out. His moans were loud, making my body shudder. I was close, I brought my hand forward, beginning to stroke Felix's erection as I continued to thrust. "R-Ryan!" He moaned loudly as he came onto his chest.

The mans entrance tightened around my erection, making me reach my limit. I came inside him holding his hips tight in my hands. He let out a quiet moan then his body laid flat. I pulled out the crawled up to his side..

END OF THE ULTRA BAD SEXYTIME.

I pulled the male into my chest after cleaning him up with a towel that was on the floor. "I lov- I love you, Ryan." I blushed and kissed him back "I love you too." Was all I said before we both fell asleep in each others arms.

OooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOooooo

The end! Sorry for the shitty sexytime. Please review! Thank you and I love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Woah, welcome to chapter six everyone! I didn't really even think I was going to get to a chapter three, but you readers have really made me want to continue c: So, lets get on with it then.

ooOOOoooOOOooOOOooOOOooooOOOooOooooOOOoooooOOOoOOOoOOOOOooooooOOo

Felix

I woke it Ryan's arms, he was holding me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. "Ryan.. Cry.. I'm dying." I whispered, which warranted me a grunt and a groan from the once sleeping male. He loosened his grip around my body and then smiled down at me.

"You were amazing yesterday." He kissed my cheek gently, making me blush and look back up with him with almost a curious look. "Y-You really thought I was... Good?" I asked with a sheepish tone.

A smirk spread onto Ryan's face, making my blush become a deeper red. "So.. I'm gonna shower." I excused myself from the bed, but my wrist was grabbed almost immediately. I was stopped in my tracks by the man on the bed as he got off of it. "We will shower together." He said simply as he began to walk to his bathroom.

Well here we were. This shower was much different from the other we took together prior. It felt like we were a couple now, and just the thought of that made my body become hot. 'Fuck..' I cursed to myself as I turned away from him. "S-Say, wash my back for me?"

His hands were almost immediately on my back, rubbing away any tension that was caused the night before. I groaned and then I felt Ryans head crook over my shoulder. "My, my, somebody's excited to see me." I could practically feel his signature smirk as his hand began to rub around my hips.

He then snaked his hands around them and placed them on my stomach. Lacing his own fingers together so I was locked in his hold. "Felix, why don't we get dirty before we get clean?"

Without much thought I nodded, making Ryan chuckle in his deep tone. "Alright, then first come here." We shuffled to the back of the large shower where a built in seat was. "Sit down." He ordered, making me blush and nod yet again.

He smiled when I complied and then bent down in front of me, his eyes gazing at every bit of my naked body. "My.. You have such an adorable body Felix."

"St-Stop saying weird things Ryan.." My voice gave out at the end of my sentence, making me blush in embarrassment. His hand then grabbed my acheing manhood. It was as if he knew I was begging for his touch in the inner reaches of my mind.

As he made a steady pace I subconsciously reached and grabbed his hand. "Ryan.. Let me.." I begged, not really understanding what I was saying myself. I could see a clear blush on his cheeks, making me want to do it even more. I switched places with Ryan, taking my place between his legs. I then placed my hands on his thighs not really sure what the hell I was doing. He grabbed my hand gently, leading it to his quivering erection.

His hand encased my own as he pulled them up then down together on his member. I nodded as if to say I understand, then began rubbing at a slow pace.

"Felix..." A low groan came from Ryans throat as I touched him. A new confidence struck in me, I put my lips to the head of his erection then took it inside of my mouth with a swift movement. His low grunt became a loud moan as I did so, making my heart skip a beat as I blushed a deeper red, and continued.

I took his erection deep into my throat, making his moan louder still. I was proud of myself to say the least. Suddenly as if out of no where a heated liquid shot into my throat. I pulled off and coughed as I realized what it was that I was forced to swallow.

I looked up to see a smirk on Ryan's face as he grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes with a lusty stare. "Now I can return the favor." He pulled me to my feet, making us trade places yet again, but wasted no time in taking me into his mouth.

I moaned out without being able to stop myself as I could feel him taking me deeper and deeper.

I could feel myself losing to the pleasure as it only took a few more bobs of his head for me to come. My whole body shuddering and going limp against the shower wall.

Ryan lifted me after he pulled off and took me back under the water, smiling down at me with his breath taking smile. "I love you..." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Ryan." I smiled back and kissed him on the lips. I had a feeling this was going to be a beautiful relationship.

OoOOOooooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOOoOOoOOoOoOoOOOOoOooOoOOOoooOOOoooOOo

THIS CHAPTER WAS ABSOULUTE SHIT I AM SO SORRY. With that being said, don't hate one me too bad, okay? I promise if I can find my muse again the next chapter will be much MUCH better. Love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.. I'm sorry about chapter six. This one is going to be the last chapter readers. I have like zero insperation. If you want to request a pairing or what not just PM me. Chapter seven based in the future a bit, here we go. (P.S. This really shouldn't, but hopefully this doesn't offened any of you.))

OoOOOooooOOOOooOOoooOOooOOoOOOoOOoooOOoOOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOoooo

Felix

"I do." I said with a shakey breath as I watched Ryan say the same words. "You may now kiss your husband." The priest said with a smile, making me jump into the mans arms as people clapped and cheered.

We were married, something I never thought would happen, especially not with another man. "Ryan, I love you." I whispered after we shared a passionate kiss at the alter.

I could hear him whisper 'I love you too.' As I was lifted from the ground and carried to the door. There waited a beautiful limo with 'JUST MARRIED' painted in large letters on the back window.

OoOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOoooOOooooooOOOOoOOooOOoOOooOOOoooOOooooo

Ryan decided we would take our honeymoon immediately like some couples do, and after trading the Limo for another car we made our way out into the country, leaving the city and everyone in it long behind.

The bro's found out years ago about our little relationship, and most all of them suporrted us completely. "Ryan.. I just cant believe we're.. Married you know?" He gave a low chuckle and grabbed my hand, squezzing it gently.

"Felix, there is no one in this world that could have replaced you. My ideal wedding happened tonight, and my ideal honeymoon is only an exit away."

OoOOOooooOOOooOOOooOooOOOoooOOOoOOOooOOooOOoOOoOOOOOOoOoOOoOOo

We soon arrived at the cabin on the lake, the sunset hitting the water beautifully. "Oh Ryan.." I gasped. "It's perfect." He grabbed my hand and took the lead after we got out of the car. He then walked me across the stone path, up to the house, and inside.

"Oh my.." I looked around the cabin, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and it brought a little tear to my eye. "You did this for me?" I asked in a hushed tone, the happy tears threataning to spill.

He smiled softly at me and then nodded "Of course, you're my one and only. You deserve this." He grabbed my hand again and led me up the spiral stair case, to an open bedroom that rested at the top of them.

The bed had red sheets, and black pillows with rose peatles splayed all around. "This just keeps getting better." He released my hand then gently gripped my chin, turning my head to him. "You're beautiful." He whispered and leaned in, kissing me deeply from the word go. I moaned into his mouth, pressing my body to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Ryan then carefully lifted me, not breaking the kiss he began carrying me over to the bed. He only broke the kiss when he lowered me into the pile of rose petals that lay below me. He then crawled on top of me, connecting our lips once again.

His hand reached down and began to undo my tie, which wasn't done tight in the first place. Slipping it off with ease he then moved to my under shirt, my jacket was thrown off long before we ever got to the house.

My slacks were next and then anything else on me, Ryan wasted no time in stripping me completely. "Ryan... " I moaned as his soft hands began roaming my exposed body. It tickled, but felt good at the same time. He then trailed his tongue down my neck, to my chest landing on one of my nipples.

He began sucking and nibbling, making me gasp and moan in pleasure. He trailed his hand back up my side, bringing it up to rub my other nipple as he continued to make me writhe in pleasure with the first offence.

His tongue then trailed down the center of my chest down my stomach and to where my hips lay, making my back arch automatically. "R-Ryan.. Come on, I can't take much more torment." He chuckled at my words and then trailed his tongue down to where he was aiming for. He trailed up my erection, making me moan out his name yet again as he did so.

His mouth encased my erection, a feeling I could never get used to washed over me as I began to get closer and closer to what I needed so badly. "Ryan.. I'm gonna come." I whispered, making him release my manhood from his mouth. I watched as he grabbed my hips, then closed my eyes as he lined himself up with me.

He thrust into me, making my body shudder and causing a groan to escape my throat. As he began moaning himself it only sent me closer to the edge, and I gripped the sheets tight as I felt it approach. "Ryan! I'm comming!" My body shuddered, and my hips bucked as I came hard onto my chest. A groan came from the man inside me as the heated liquid filled my body, making me go numb from it all.

He pulled out and then cleaned me up before crawling next to me and pulling me close. He kissed me as we said goodnight to one another, and I knew this was my fabulous happily ever after.

OooOOooOOOoOOOoOOoOoOOooooOOOooOOOOooOOoOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoooOooo

There you go everyone, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, I love you all.


End file.
